


(ALL) TMNT x !Abused Reader

by cryoanesthesia



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: Child Abuse, Multi, Panic Attacks, Protective Donatello (TMNT), Protective Leonardo (TMNT), Protective Michelangelo (TMNT), Protective Raphael (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryoanesthesia/pseuds/cryoanesthesia
Summary: (Y/N) suffers from panic attacks due to her mom abuse, all the TMNT will help you through a panic attack.
Kudos: 19





	(ALL) TMNT x !Abused Reader

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this fanfic is all based on my personal story so, please don't add nasty comments. I wanted to write it just to vent a little.
> 
> Warnings: mention of abuse, angst, panic attack, social anxiety

You meet the Turtles and April after they saved you from a Foot Clan' attack. After Shredded's "death" they still try re-create their clan.  
You surely were surprised that such creatures exist but didn't paid too much attention at their appearance, you're really good at understand peop~ uhm... turtles just by watching them and all you've seen was goodness.  
Mikey introduced all his brothers  
"(Y-Y/N)" you stutter. "Dammit social anxiety" you told yourself, mentally facepalming.  
You kept in touch with them and finally found real friends.  
After something like 2 months they gave you free access to the lair, reminding you to watch out for enemies and dangers.

*timeskip, night*  
You're trying to sleep but 3 hours passed and in your small appartment you surrender to another sleepless night so you think that even if the Turtles now'll be out patrolling waiting for them'll be really helpful, they always know how to cheer your depressed soul up.  
You took the book you're actually reading and your phone and your keys, throw everything in a small bag and head to the lair. 

*another timeskip to you came into the lair, sat down on the couch and start read your book*  
It's a book you really love, a person you once cared for gave it to you years and years ago and you preserve it like a treasure.  
You're too deep in your reading that you didn't notice the guy enter the lair and waving at you.  
Donnie come closer and touched you over your shoulder. Oh how you hate being touched.  
You jumped in surprise and here's where your end started.  
You see Donnie's smile disappear letting space for concern as your breath become fast and irregular, your hands turn cold as ice while the rest of your body seems on fire, you can't control your body... or your vision. Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey's faces blurred and your brain replace it with pictures you're trying to forget for years: pictures of you being slammed or blocked onto a wall, pictures of your trembling body over your bedroom's door, trying to keep it shut or all the yelling and your unlistened prayers for help that soon were transformed in prayers for death. Your body and your mind still have scars that will never disappear.  
Trapped in your own little hell everyone stared at you in disbelief, calling your name, now even Master Splinter's here concerned for his sons' screams. Donnie's figured out what is going on and remembered one thing: how much you do love music and is searching through your phone.  
A shooting sound came off, not too loud to scare you more. A deep voice started singing while the sound of a guitar pierce your soul.  
"Woman i want to ask you  
Why you do that anyway  
I thought things were fine  
just yesterday"  
You put all your forces to focus on the song's words and after what seems forever you finally calm down.  
After few minutes Splinter, touching his white beard started: "(Y/N), you must've been through a lot. I hope you know you can trust us and tell what's weighting your heart." After a few deep breaths you finally say it for the first time: "My mother. My mother abused me since I can remember. She then abandoned me when I was 15 and never came back, she now have a new family and act as I never existed. Somehow it's better that way. After a few months I packed up everything and came here in New York, hoping for a new life, guess it didn't worked. Anyways, that why I hate being touched, I have to allow people do it or I can't take it. I'm so sorry I scared y'all that way." Mikey's the first to say something: "Can I hug you?" years passed since someone hugged you and the look in his eyes make impossible to say no so you just nod and he embrace you in a long, sincere, hug.  
"Listen (Y/N) -Leo continued- we aren't exactly a conventional family but we care for you and we're glad you accepted us, we're glad for all the happy moments we had together so now just remember: we're here for you, we want to know you're fine, you're safe and happy and we'll help you through this." A single tear's running on your left cheek.  
You're perfectly aware that your scars will never leave you but now you have someone fighting them with you and even if it'll took forever you're ready for another battle.


End file.
